Living Each Day Like Your Already Dead
by Lilium-LilyOfPurity
Summary: Naruto's blind,and no,i do not mean in naïvity T.T ...How will naruto survive with not only his enemies but Konohana's finest chasing after his blind ass? sucky summary i know... R&R! Sasunaru,Hakunaru,Nejinaru,Gaanaru,Sakuino...


Living Each Day Like Your Already Dead

Disclaimer: Kimi-chan: Don't own Naruto…or the title that belongs to Atreyu (best band ever!!)…so yeah, we own nothing.

Lily-chan: Yep! that's right! I'm starting another fic! i know we are all expecting an update on my other story (breaking what cant be broken)sigh- but I have not given up hope on it yet! so that's where this is coming from, mainly to distract you from my other fic…is it working yet? ENJOY!…AND REVIEW DAMN YOU!!

Chapter one of L.E.D.L.Y.A.D.

_Happy birthday Naruto…_

"AAUUUUGGGG!!" Came an anguished scream, the sound echoing in the deserted training grounds.

Fresh blood soaked through the thin clothes as the helpless woman crumbled to her knees, more blood pooling around her.

She had foolishly gotten into the middle of the war between the 9tailed beast and the humans…but…after those ANBU had taken her child from her in the hospital, her worry for her newborn child not only drove her to sneak out of the hospital, but had forced her to walk blindly in front of powerful attacks resulting in the life threatening wounds that now marred her body.

Hugging the new born child tightly to her chest she lifted herself from the ground, stumbling but determinedly pushing herself forwards while sobs wracked her lithe form.

She had arrived just after her dear husband had sacrificed his life to the beast…

"Haaa…" A beautiful red-orange headed woman panted, dragging her throbbing body across the green grass.

"Sob…I…I'm so sorry my child…sob" tears mixed in the bloody trail she left in her wake.

She felt so guilty that her baby had to be born into this tragedy, yet she also knew that if her husband hadn't given his life her baby wouldn't even be alive…nobody would…

Kushina Uzumaki, one of the villages strongest ninja. A happy, beautiful, delightful-to-be-around woman, now soaked in her own blood and despair as she stumbled, clutching to her only son.

'Why?…this wasn't supposed to happen!' she thought bitterly, knowing full well how childish she sounded.

Childish because things in this world do not always go as planned, any human with so much as an ounce of common sense could have told you that.

Kushina had Naïvelyplanned the perfect life for her and her beloved husband; they would have resided in the Hokage tower where _trust-worthy _ANBU could keep watch over them and their precious child,

her husband-at this sobs tore through her quivering lips-_would have _been loved and cherished even more so by the villagers for successfully ridding of the demon beast that tormented their village,

She would have been the loving mother and faithful wife to her two most precious people, they all would have lived so peacefully and happily…they were supposed to have the perfect life!!

Then the next thing she knows she's given birth to the most beautiful baby boy she had ever seen, his _disability_ brought even more tears to her sparkling blue eyes, but it was okay! She would be the light in his darkness; the bright light in his never-ending world of darkness…

Then her one and only love leaves her…taken from her by the _monster…_

Tears clouded her vision every time she thought of her beautiful husband….the way he laid so calmly in her arms, while she had been so frantically screaming and crying…

she just couldn't believe her love was truly gone…_dead._

Pain-strikingly she glanced down at her wailing baby…

'why…' she thought miserably, faintly she could see a light in the distance. Though she didn't pay much attention, her mind glued to the events of today…how in 24 hours so much could be taken from her: her child's sight…her husbands life…

Her _own_ life.

Even though she wouldn't-no _couldn't_ admit it to herself, she knew she was to die today…

Her only true regrets were for her baby boy, how not only was he losing his light; now doomed to the lonely darkness, but he also now harbored the same beast that ripped her husband from her…

Right as her crimson-drenched feet touched the stairs to her only salvation…

She collapsed.

TBC…

Lily-chan: well…is it okay?! I'm trying really hard to be original here, like I've never read a Naruto story with Kushina as the first chapters POV. So tell me what you think,should i continue this or not?


End file.
